


Remember (Drabble)

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gay, M/M, forgetting things, mini has amnesia, miniladd - Freeform, miniriser - Freeform, prompt, relationship, terroriser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Craig reflects on some hectic lost thoughts.





	Remember (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been trying to crank out these prompts from Wattpad that I was getting, so I’m back with a Miniriser drabble requested by Marissa 13002 on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy my trash :)

—————————————————————-  
Craig felt the familiar peaceful pull of consciousness from his night sleep as he woke up from his fairly simple dreams. Ones filled with everyday tasks in his decent sized home, alone and content with his life.

But, as he felt another presence in the bed next to him, his peace turned to fear and he found himself sitting up and staring at the person sleeping next to him.

Red brown hair and a sleeping face peaked out from the covers, and light snores accompanied a rise and fall body pattern. Craig felt his heart race and his mind question himself as he tried to figure out who was next to him.

Was it a one night stand? Did he get drunk last night? Did he throw a party?

But, as his foggy mind fished through the haze, he found himself coming to a confused realization as he looked around at the walls, picture frames with photos of him and the unknown man in his bed close together.

"What's his name? B....it starts with a B...."

"Brian." The sleep clouded voice answered Craig's empty question, and the younger male couldn't help but feel bad as his boyfriend smiled weakly at him.

He didn't remember that smile very well.

He didn't remember anything very well.

Not since the accident.

The one that left him with forever clouded thoughts and a past filled with holes.

He hated it. He really did.

He felt so useless and helpless, like he couldn't give Brian what he needed, like he was a shell of the man who once spoke from his mouth, owned his body.

He couldn't remember anything past when he moved to Los Angeles. He couldn't even remember his first date with Brian.

They've been together for 3 years and he couldn't even remember his boyfriend's birthday.

All he knew were the basics. Brian and him were together, and they lived in L.A. But sometimes he even forgot those things. His amnesia made him forget the most important things, and the simplest all at the same time.

He ran a hand across Brian's clothed chest, taking in the feeling of the gray t-shirt that covered his boyfriend's body.

An unfamiliarly familiar hand clasped his own.

And all Craig could think about was the fact that he wouldn't remember this tomorrow.


End file.
